honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Haven Navy
The Republic of Haven Navy (RHN) was the main military force for the Republic of Haven. The officers of the RHN are trained at the Republic of Haven Naval Academy. Ships of the RHN use the prefix RHNS (Republic of Haven Navy Ship). During the time of the People's Republic, ships used the prefix PNS (People's Navy Ship). People's Navy Period Timeline * Following the DuQuesne Plan, the Navy was renamed the People's Republic of Haven Navy (PRHN). * In 1880 PD, the PRHN invaded and conquered the Trevor's Star System. At this time, the PRHN was using Q-Ships in the invasion. * Prior to 1900 PD, the PRHN invaded and conquered the Sheldon System. At this time, the PRHN was using Q-Ships in the invasion. * In 1900 PD, the PRHN was building vessels to help combat the growing guerilla wars against the Republic on various conquered worlds. The PRHN undertook Operation Odysseus to conquer the Basilisk System to take the Basilisk Terminus. The operation was a failure. The fleet sent to the system was blocked by a Royal Manticoran Navy fleet. * In 1901 PD, the PRHN vessels were banned from using the Manticore Wormhole Junction because of the incident at Medusa. (On Basilisk Station) * In 1903 PD, the PRHN sent two vessels, the ''Sultan''-class battlecruiser, [[PNS Saladin|PNS Saladin]], and the ''Bastogne''-class destroyer, the [[PNS Breslau|PNS Breslau]], to the Navy of Masada as a gift. The ship's crews were included. The two vessels provided the overwhelming support for the Masadan Fleet at the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star. Personnel The majority of the Officer Corps were made up Legislaturists, while the Dolists were generally enlisted personnel. However with patronage system a merit Dolist would be promoted even to Captain, Commodore or Rear Admiral ranks. (HH2, HH3) Following the establishment of the Committee of Public Safety, the officer's corps was purged, and promotion became based partially on merit and partially on "political reliability". One of the naval traditions abolished was the presence of a marine sentry outside a ship captain's quarters.The Committee considered it an "elitist" privilege. Battleships Use Until the war 374 battleships were maintained during war against Manticoran Alliance as rear area defensive units (HH3). However such units two times were used offensively in operations Dagger, 36 units (1907 PD), and Icarus, over 80 unitsthere is some inconsistency in HH8 - 81 units were mentioned in 12 Fleet, but sum total of battleships present at its taskforces was 88 (1913 PD), as well as defensively during First Battle of Seabring. (HH5, HH8, HH9, HHA4) Duties The duties of the RHN in the latter part of the 1800s PD, and the early part of the 1900s PD were conquering neighboring star systems, controlling the commercial lanes, putting down revolts, boarding and inspecting vessels in Haven space, and to undertake covert missions. Uniforms Navy uniforms were green and gray. (HH7) Departments * Office of Naval Intelligence * Special Operations Major Operational Commands Fleets * Capital Fleet * First Fleet * Second Fleet * Fifth Fleet * Twelfth Fleet Independent Task Forces * Task Force 14 * Task Force 20 * Task Force 29 * Task Force 30 * Rear Admiral Theissman's task force during First Battle of Seabring * Rear Admiral Chin's task force in the La Martin sector List of ship classes * Superdreadnoughts ** ''Temeraire''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Sovereign of Space''-class (pod-laying) ** ''DuQuesne''-class * Dreadnoughts ** ''Nouveau Paris''-class * Battleships ** ''Triumphant''-class * LAC Carriers ** ''Aviary''-class ** ''Astra''-class * Battlecruisers ** ''Warlord''-class ** ''Sultan''-class ** ''Tiger''-class ** ''Lion''-class * Heavy Cruisers ** ''Mars-B''-class ** ''Mars-A''-class ** ''Sword''-class * Light Cruisers ** ''Frigate''-class ** ''Conqueror''-class ** ''Brilliance''-class ** ''Charles Wade Pope''-class * Destroyers ** ''Trojan''-class ** ''Desforge''-class ** ''Bastogne''/''City''-class * Armed Merchant Cruisers (Q-Ships) ** ''Astra''-class ** ''Trumbull''-class * Light Attack Craft ** ''Cimeterre''-class Notable Officers and Crewmembers * Thomas Theisman Notable Battles * Invasion of San Martin - 1880 PD * Invasion of Sheldon - Prior to 1900 PD * First Battle of Basilisk - 1903 PD Notable Ships Category:Republic of Haven Category:Havenite Military Category:Republic of Haven Navy